


studio ghibli aus i never finished

by ew emo fag (AUTOPH4GY)



Category: GoopCast, LunchClub, Minecraft - Fandom, SMPLive
Genre: draft from august, not finished, studio ghibli au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUTOPH4GY/pseuds/ew%20emo%20fag
Summary: aaaaa draft from august, not finished maybe ill come back 2 it one day. jst uploading for a friend to readbasically its kikis delivery service rewritten, cooper is a cat ahaha. also just the scene with chihiro where she disappears but its ty
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Travis lay out on the grassy hill watching the lake from one of the highest points, radio softly playing pop music only interrupted with the occasional ad or news update. Today he turned thirteen. As was the tradition in witch culture, all teenagers at some point must leave home to complete a year of training elsewhere. He wasn't sure where he would end up and all the excitement he previously had edging into becoming nerves, perhaps they were a good type of nerve though.

"-tonight there's a full moon with clear skies, If you're planning something special, tonight might be the night," is all Travis needed to hear.

Clicking off the radio, he stood up to leave, wandering back up the hill and through the sparse trees. Travis hopped over the small stream, the soles of his boots splashing in the shallow water, making his way to the beaten dirt road which wound around to his home. Bowing ever so slightly, Travis gave a greeting to the old man biking past who just waved in return. He sped up to a light jog before sharply turning and ducking into the missing fence pieces, bursting out into his own flourished backyard. Soft wind ruffling through his mother's enormous plant garden, Travis admired it for a moment able to recall a few of the flowers and bushes names. Admittedly, he was going to miss this place.

"Cooper!" Travis called as he hopped up the steps of the stone path.

Sleeping lazily on the porch was an orange tabby, peeking open one eye at the sounds of his name. Travis had a familiar as all witches did, but instead of the usual black cat, he picked out the smart-mouthed tabby that was Cooper. His brightly coloured coat often taking other witches off guard, but Travis thought of him as the perfect familiar even if he was occasionally a bit of an asshole.

"Cooper! Tonight's the night!" Travis exclaimed excited, crouched down to be almost eye level with him.

Without waiting for him to respond, Travis shot back up rushing into the house. Practically ripping the door off its hinges as he flung it open. Even the inside was full of plants, but more centred around herbs for potion making and pretty decorations. One could call it cluttered, window sills full of potted plants, the archway in the kitchen overgrown in green, hanging plants rocking in the gentle wind coming from the open windows. 

"Mom! There's a full moon tonight and it's supposed to be clear! Tonight's the night!" Travis rambled loudly only then realising his mother had a guest over. "Oh, sorry, excuse me, Ms Eleanor."

He bowed a bit before dashing into the kitchen where his mom stood mixing some sort of potion, presumably for the older lady, Eleanor, sitting at their dining room table. She just chuckled at his enthusiasm. Travis rocked nervously back and forth on his heels, his excitement causing him to knock over one potion of some potion he didn't know the name of, but he was able to quickly catch it and set it in its rightful place.

"Careful," his mother warned in a stern yet caring tone. "Did you borrow your father's radio without permission again?"

"He doesn't mind, I asked him!" Travis defended himself, the small radio dangling on the strap around his wrist. "Anyways, it's a perfect night to leave home!"

"You mean tonight? You told me next month."

"But mom," he whined, "I wanna leave on the perfect night, next month it might be cloudy!"

"But Travis, wait!" His mother called.

Travis didn't wait for a response, far too eager at the prospect of finally being free, bolting upstairs to pack his things. The potion his mother had been mixing burst into a puff of smoke, cracking the bottle. His mother just sighed, stressed but endeared by her son's antics as she started over.

"Oh my, what's this all about," Eleanor laughed.

"It's one of our oldest customs, when a witch turns thirteen they must leave home for a year to begin their training," his mother explained.

"Your little baby is thirteen?" she asked, shocked, "My goodness, time flies!"

"I know, he seems so young to be leaving home now..."

"I remember the day you first arrived in this town," Eleanor recalled, "A little girl flew down on her broomstick and I was certain she was far too young to have such an important job as resident witch!"

Travis' mother smiled softly, reminiscing in those moments too, closing her eyes as she completed the potion. A perfect hue of green and a puff of smoke in a ring, the smoke drifted into the air dispersing as his mother made her way to the table, bottle in hand.

"Yes, but I could fly. Travis barely knows how to do that and I've had no time to teach him how to make potions like I do." She set the potion in front of Eleanor, taking a seat at the table too. 

"Young people are all the same, they all want to do something different," Eleanor then added with a good-natured smile, "But I hope you get to teach him the potion that cures my rheumatism."

Back in Travis' room, he dashed about taking clothes from his closet and tossing him onto his bed, deciding how to design coherent outfits for the next year. Sure, he'd buy new clothes after a bit of time, but he wanted his first impression to be stylish and cool. Unlike the kitchen and dining room, the house was relatively the same as any two-story family home, Travis' walls done up in yellow floral wallpaper, neatly furnished with dark accented wood. Spellbooks on a massive bookshelf that he never bothered to read, a closet full of clothes, mirror and bed with a bedside table. 

Just an average room... minus the ruckus he was currently causing.

A hairbrush clattered to the floor, then his wallet thudding next to it, he was creating a smaller pile of non-clothing essentials. A small ziplock bag with his toothbrush and toothpaste tossed into the mix, he never left home for very long so he wasn't exactly sure what to bring but he knew it all had to fit in his backpack.

"Hurry up!" Travis ushered Cooper. "We always said we'd leave on the perfect night!"

"What, no? We said we're waiting until next month," Cooper said, watching Travis shuffle through his belongings.

"What if I find a girlfriend next month, then what? I won't ever want to leave!" 

"Unlikely. Besides, I'm putting my paws down on this one, Travis, stick to our plan."

"Mm... No! We're going! You know I've been waiting for ages!" Travis sat on his bed folding his chosen outfits.

"This is not a good idea..." Cooper sighed, "I'm tellin' ya."

Travis shoved all his belongs into his backpack, sticking his tongue out at Cooper. Cooper gave what was probably the most disappointed and unamused faces a cat could muster but that didn't matter anymore, the familiar sound of gravel crunching beneath tires causing Travis to bolt to his window.

"DAD!" he yelled from his second-story window, throwing open his shutters, they smacked against the house causing leaves to fall from the plants growing on the walls. "GUESS WHAT, DAD! I'VE DECIDED TO LEAVE TONIGHT!"

"You're leaving tonight?" he echoed. "What about our camping trip?"

"Sorry! I have to cancel! But dad! Tonight's the perfect night!" Travis exclaimed.

"Wait! TRAVIS!" his dad called after him, and yet again Travis had already dashed off, "Well, I just I'll have to call your grandma..." he mumbled to no one.

(i stopped writing that bit and wrote this scene?:&,&/'( sorry)

"Woah! You have a broom that can fly?" Some kid pedalled up to Travis with all his might. "You know," he continued without letting Travis get a word in, "I like planes and flying! You should teach me how to do that!"

Travis, rather shy, continued walking, Cooper nestled safely into his hood. This kid didn't take the hint though and continued blabbering about planes which Travis didn't understand in the least bit. Training his eyes forward, Travis picked up his walking pace a bit.

"What's your name? I'm Carson! I think we could be good friends!"

Travis jumped a bit at this,


	2. spirited away but with ty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yk the scene where chihiro starts to fade away . its just that with ty

"I wanna go home!" Tyler sobbed, the water puddling around his sneakers, soaking his socks. "This isn't fair!"

His crying was pointless, his sobs heard by no one. The water expanded endlessly and his shouts unable to echo over it. Rubbing pitifully at his eyes until the sleeves of his sweatshirt had become wet with tears. The water began lapping at his shoes as if something was creating wake, Tyler looked up, eyes meeting lights dancing over where the waterline met the dusk sky.

Tyler scrambled back, falling on his bottom against the mossy stones, kicking up water as he scooted back up the steps, before turning over and pushing himself up. His foot slipping as he struggled to head back into the strange abandoned amusement park. Upon reentering and bumping back into the strange spirits and food stall owners, Tyler gasped, trying to turn away and dashing into a dark alley way.

"Oh my god, what the fuck," he gasped out, sitting and curling up on himself, slowly rocking back and forth.

His legs fault weak, they were wobbling beneath him as he gave up sitting and collapsed. Covering his eyes with his hands, he noticed he could see through them. Gasping again, he held them out to the lights pouring in at the entrance of the alleyway. They were disappearing right in front of his eyes.

"No! No! No!" Tyler clutched his hands together tightly, but only could watch in horror has more and more of himself faded away.

All he wanted was to curled up in the dark alleyway corner, but his body had been sapped of its strength. He could only sit uselessly as he lost feeling in his limbs. Prickling feelings becoming an uncomfy absence, as if something should be there but nothing ever was. So desperately he wanted the strength to cover his eyes, yet he couldn't. Begging in his head to be spared from watching himself disappear, but no god to answer his pleas.

"I don't wanna die alone..." Tyler sobbed weakly. "Someone please..."

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter ](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/nvrllyrlly%E2%80%9D)


End file.
